Slavetale
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: This world is hell without the fire. Maybe one day, it could change, but Frisk seriously doubts it. Prologue on DeviantArt under Slavetale. Moved from AO3. First chapters are short as heck.
1. Chapter 1

"got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Two monster children, around the age of eight, are playing Go Fish.

As if that weren't obvious enough.

In the background, two monster children around the age of ten are fighting over which anime to watch.

At first glance, this scene seems very...normal. Especially for kids.

 **Oh, if only you knew...**

If only you knew that two years earlier, there had been a human child, the same age as the first two monster children had been at the time, among this scene.

If only you knew that somewhere in this cozy cabin, there was a small, red human soul.

If only you knew this was a hideaway for them...

...to get away from the hell they call their world.


	2. Chapter 2

"hey, azzy?"

Asriel glanced up from the cards. "Yeah, Sans?"

"do you think that everyone can be a good person?" Quite a shocking question, for this world.

He considered his answer.

This place is hell. There's not a lot of people I can-or would-trust.

But then again...

We turned out alright, I think. A bit hurt, maybe damaged, but alright.

So what's the real answer here?

Just as he was about to answer, there was a slamming sound.

All four of the monster kids in the cabin jerked their heads toward the door.

More banging ensued. "SANS! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!"

Sans visibly flinced. "dammit...i was hoping he wouldn't notice..."

More banging. The door looked like it was about to fall down.

Asriel shuddered slightly at the thought, before whispering, "Scatter!"

A few moments later, the door fell down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: With that out of the way, let's get on with the ACTUAL DAMN STORY.

—

 _ **8 YEARS LATER**_

They had fallen down a hole, and now they couldn't get up.

That's what they were telling themselves as they slowly got up from the hard ground. _They should put some god damn padding there._

They sighed. _Well, no point in delaying it. I don't like caves. At all._

 _Yet one hit me in the face…._

They stood up and moved to the next cavern very slowly, trying not to kill themselves on sharp rocks.

They expected what Dungeons and Dragons players expect from dark caves (trolls, dragons, treasure, the occasional bat).

They did not expect a flower with a face.

 _Eh. Whatever. Not like it's any different._ They approached it.

And then realized they had no weapon. _Shit._

The flower turned. "Oh! Howdy!"

They tried to jump on the flower. "COWABUNGA!"

 _Bink!_

The flower looked vaguely confused. "Uh, nobody's ever done THAT before….well, I guess I'll tell you how things work down here!" The flower summoned a few pellets and sent them spiraling a fair distance away from them. "See those things? Those are bullets. Don't get hit by them, kay? They hurt. A lot."

They nodded, and dodged the next wave.

"See? There you go!"

There was a loud crashing sound, and the flower stiffened. "Oh shit. Uh, grab my…." He looked himself over. "….uh…." His entire form shimmered, and suddenly there was a teenaged anthro goat standing where the flower was. "….grab my hand."

They did so, and felt a wave of heat before they realized they had completely disappeared from their own sight.

They looked down, noticing the flower was back. He grinned. "It's an illusion. Hopefully I can keep it up."

—

The goat (who had introduced himself as Asriel) had brought them to a well-kept-up house in the middle of a cave.

He'd shown them around the house, explaining that the loud noise they had heard was someone named Toriel. Toriel was not a nice monster, and would most likely try to keep them in the ruins forever.

He'd sighed. "It's not that I want you to leave. It's more that I know you're probably just as stubborn as the others, and you're gonna leave no matter what I say."

They had indeed left, after giving him a hug.

Unfortunately, they had left the wrong way.

Now they were lost.

They banged into something. "What the heck? What's this?"

They looked up.

A goat who looked a lot like Asriel stared back. "Hello, my child. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of the ruins."

—

They had run away from Toriel as fast as they possibly could.

This got them incredibly lost. They were now wandering around a strange purple place, getting attacked by monsters.

They didn't kill any of them. Not after they'd nearly killed Asriel (though he'd assured them he was absolutely fine and they did no damage whatsoever).

Besides, the monsters just wanted attention. They weren't hurting them too badly. It was fine.

—

At some point in their travels, they found a SAVE point.

At first they didn't know what it did. Then it healed them and said it saved the game.

 _I didn't know it was a game. Maybe it's just a really serious game. One where if you save them all, you win._

 _That would be nice. I wonder if Asriel's ever seen the surface?_

They shook the thoughts from their head and moved on.

—

They'd finally made it to what they figured was the end of the purple place. They weren't sure why it was a house, but whatever.

 _God damn fucking FINALLY. All the purple was staining my eyes._

They entered the house, and almost immediately regretted it. _This is definitely her house, huh. Gotta get to the end of it._

They forged forward, going down the stairs.

—

That was bad idea.

"My child. I thought you would come here."

They growled.

"You wish to leave the ruins, do you not?"

They growled louder, signaling that she should get out of their way.

"Up ahead is the door to the rest of the Underground."

They sighed. "Let me guess. You're gonna destroy it."

"Exactly, my child. Now go upstairs."

They considered this while Toriel went forward.

"Frick no. I'm a rebel." They charged forward.

—

A/N: And next time, Heartache. Or the Slavetale equivalent.

Yes, Asriel is still alive. Yes, there is still a Flowey. Yes, I seriously just used science in that illusion. Yes, enough heat can actually change something's appearance.

Til next time.


End file.
